RWBY and the MSSV JADE
by firegodmc10
Summary: During the fight of Mountain Glenn, 4 trained hunters save Jaiden and Eldridge Unhunt from a pack of Beowolves and Nevermore. Years later, the boys, alongside Atomica Recyce and Delila Guandall, come for the Vytal Festival, at which they find friends, old and new. Many OC's, starts before Volume 3.
1. Mountain Glenn Part 1

**The Battle for Mountain Glenn Part 1**

Hello all!

If you haven't already, read the disclaimers from last chapter. It has info you need to know.

Without further adue, lets start this thing!

Martinez panted as he ran through shops full of clothes, jewelry, and other things. The Beowolves behind him seemed to be having an easy time staying with him, almost as if Martinez was a simple playtoy, and the Grimm were viscous dogs, ready to tear him apart, but enjoying themselves as well. One of the Beowolves roared, and lunged at Martinez. He flew behind a rack of coats, jackets, and hats, the Beowolf missing by an inch. He dove out the window, and made a mad dash for the end of the street, where his buddy Tannis waited with a jeep.

Suddenly, a shadow passed overhead, and a giant Nevermore landed feet away from the jeep. Tannis stared, shocked, as the creature dove its head into a bulding, ripping out a screaming lady. Her husband yelled, pulling out a rifle from a shelf and firing one, two, three shots at the Nevermore. This hardly bothered the Grimm, as it slowly ate the poor women. The man fired off one last shot, which hit the giant beast in its sweet spot. The Nevermore roared in pain, crashing backwards into Tannis' jeep.

As Martinez finished off the last Beowolf, he turned to see how Tannis was doing with the Nevermore. He cheered when he saw the beast lying dead, but when he realized that Tannis wasn't anywhere to be seen, panic slowly rose up with him.

"TANNIS! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" Martinez yelled, terrified as to where his best friend was...

 **Meanwhile...**

Vanner sat upon an old, burning house, curious as to where the next attack would come from. Though he wasn't usually about defensive position (he'd prefer to be the hunter), it was his duty as Hunter to protect the people of Remnant. He was fending off monsters so his family could escape the town. He saw a Nevermore in the distance, but was more distracted by the Deathstalker coming straight for him. He sighed, pitying the monster, since he just signed up for one hell of an ass kicking, and pulled out his assault shotgun.

He took an Ice dust crystal, shoved it down the barrel of the gun, and fired three rounds at the monster. The first one hit the monster right in the tail, pinning him to the wall. The other two hit him in the legs, making the monster completely immobile. Vanner hit a button on the side of the gun, and it turned from a shotgun into a pair of arm blades, with ends that could fire out, like a grappling hook. He ran up to the Deathstalker, diving at the last second, and fucked up his bottomside. Then, a second before the creature collapsed, he fired his hook into a bakery. He watched with satisfaction as the creature collapsed, then started running back to his house. The dropship was there, ready to pick up anyone and take them to downtown Vale. He knew he couldn't make it the ship, even with his grappling hook, but he did see his daughter, Alisa, get pulled on by a soldier. He was worried when he saw a Beowolf feasting on something, and a kid running away with something in his hands. He hit the Beowolf in the head, killing it instantly, but he had lost the kid running. He did, however, see a larger pack of Beowolves off to the side...

So this is the first of likely 2 parts, then we will get to the part with teams RWBY and JNPR and such. Hope you guys enjoy this so far, it's my first fan fic. See ya!


	2. Mountain Glenn Part 2

Hello all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this time we'll be focused on the other two members of team MSSV. So lets start this thing!

Sephorus was mad. For two reasons; one, these Grimm bastards were attacking a human city, and they weren't exactly regretful. Two, this shit had interrupted his afternoon tea.

He had just finished clearing out an entire fortress of White Fang creepers with Sephora, and was pretty tired. However, just as he was finally getting to rest for half a damn minute, BAM! His scroll is on fire with his superiors telling him to get his ass down to HQ. Damn Grimm couldn't care to take a day off, could they?

Anyway, the fact that he wasn't in his house, relaxing, wasn't the only thing on his mind. On the dropship, he was just chillin', talking with another Hunter named Tannis, when he noticed someone was on the dropship, seemingly alone, and he thought, Well, that's weird. Only Legends travel alone, and he certainly was young to be a Legend. After a moment, he excused himself from the conversation, and plopped himself next to the lone fella.

"Hello, chap!" Sephorus said cheerfully, hoping the guy would be a bit friendly, but he only recieved a grunt in return. "Come on, fella! Something wrong?"

"Your damn right, somethings wrong!" the man yelled in a sudden outburst. "I leave to hunt a pack of Goliath, and then what? Fucking Grimm start attacking Mountain Glenn, where my family is living, helpless, and their father is a hundred miles away!" This catches the attention of the rest of the Hunters, some staring in shock, some in pity.

The man doesn't notice this. "And had I not been stupid, my wife would be right next to me, and not in our new house, waiting for extraction, while she suffers from a broken arm!"

The man finally noticed the rest of the Hunters, staring. He was about to say something, but then he noticed his stop was here. " See ya later, shitheads," he said, then leapt from the ship.

Sephorus was finally pulled back into the present, where he was about to get off. "Finally, he's awake! Good dreams, sleepyhead?"

Sephorus recognized this as his younger sister, Sephora, and playfully punched her. "Come on, lets save some people" he said.

 **Later...**

Sephorus waved farewell to the dropship, his third time today, as the civillians inside looked upon them gratefully. Sephora wasn't paying any attention to that, however.

"Sephorus, you need to see this." she said, handy him the binoculars with a shaky hand. Even before he took the goggles, he had a feeling it was a little lost kid. Sephora got anxious whenever she saw a kid alone, without a caring parent. But even he got worried when he saw this.

"Holy hell, we need to move." he said, to Sephora's surprise. Usually he was cool with these situations.

Oh well. Must be the tensity.

So last time I said I was gonna do 2 parts, but this one is going on a bit long. Check back in a while for part 3! See ya!


	3. Mountain Glenn FINALE!

Hey guys, Fire here. Gonna hopefully finish Mountain Glenn today, so let's go!

As he watched his parents get mauled, Jaiden felt like he couldn't take anything else.

Running through streets filled with evil and good, both with the intent to kill, he couldn't help but wonder why Remnant had to be so cruel. Watching that horror was almost too much to handle, but he had to fulfill his father's final wish. As he ran, he realized he wasn't running from nothing.

He turned around and saw a Beowolf pack dashing towards him. He lost control of his legs, and fell to the ground in a heap. He clutched Eldridge in his hands, and waited for the Grimm to kill him…

 **BAM!**

Jaiden looked up to see three Beowolves fall, blood spraying out of their backs. The rest turned to see a grown man with little hair, mid-20's, in an Atlas hoodie and cargo pants, holding a shotgun with a barrel larger than Jaiden's head. He growled at the creatures, then turned his shotgun into a pair of arm blades, with loose ends. _Must have been busy._

He started slicing up Beowolves, slicing one chest open, then running through three. The ends of the blades fired out, going clean into the sides of two unlucky Beowolves. Suddenly the line went static, and the man clapped his hands together, making the two Grimm collide.

 **(VANNER'S POV)**

After he finished off the last of the Grimm, he walked over to the kids on the floor, and started reassuring them. He saw two figures in the distance, and waved them over. When they got there, they decided to call another ship. After the ship was requested, then the people decided to introduce themselves.

 **NOTE: First person starting now!**

"Sorry, I just noticed I didn't introduce myself." the younger one said enthusiastically. "I'm Sephora, and this is my big brother, Sephorus." The other one looked at me with a hint of either fear, resentment, or both.

"Nice to meet you two. Say, aren't you guys sort of familiar?" I said. Then it hit me; Sephorus was the kid who I yelled at on the ship.

Apparently, he knew this already. "So what's the matter, family still out there, in need of assistance!?" the guy said, with every bit of hatred he could muster- which couldn't be much, as he said it really nervously.

This almost made me laugh, as he was so nervous. "Son, you better fucking bet they're safe! No way in hell they were dying today!" This made the kid nervous, and _that_ made me chuckle. "What's wrong, scared of a little bit of language? So pathetic."

I continued to laugh, but all I got was a death stare from Sephora. When I asked why, she looked at the kids. I had completely forgot they were there, and here I was, swearing up a storm.

What a Hunter.

However, what really caught his attention was the Ursa homing in on his position. How he hadn't noticed the beast coming was unclear, saying how he came from the same way, but how he would keep the kids safe was worrying him. He got into his stance, ready to fight, when suddenly…

 **SLASH!**

A gaping wound across his underbelly, the Ursa fell flat on his face, revealing a man that was fairly masculine, with a double ended sword. _Holy crap, what did I just watch,_ I thought. This guy single-handedly took out an Ursa, and took it in one swing.

This. Is. Awesome.

"So how you all doing today?" the guy said calmly, as if he was unaware of the Ursa. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Martinez, and I'm an experienced hunter. I have serious training." He looked at the kids, then at me. "How long have these guys been here, and do we have a ship nearby?"

Sephora was the first to recover from the shock, and replied with a silent 'yes.' Just as she said it, the ship slowly descended next to them.

 **(JAIDEN'S POV)**

So much action had occurred in front of me, I barely knew what was what. As the ship landed next to me, the nice people helped me onboard the massive plane.

From then on, after that day, the twins kept me and Eldridge as their "kids". We stayed in Atlas, and were cared for a lot. The four hunters formed a team known as MSSV, and have become Legends. Vanner's wife decided to stay at home and be a housewife instead of fight, so she could stay with Aaron and Barbara.

Martinez never did end up finding Tannis, and he got angry for a while. No one could talk to him. It was like this for almost a year, but then I was able to convince him to come back to Hunting.

Whenever MSSV isn't on duty, they spend time at home with us. Vanner and Martinez were able to convince Sephora to let us be Hunters and since then, we trained to fight at the Vytal festival, where you could apply for the different schools.

Since Eldridge and I started training at the same time, he got into Solar University _six years_ before he should have. Despite the age difference, he was one of the top students at the school. However, before he could hit the big leagues, MSSV was notified they would be transferred to Vale immediately. Though we didn't want to leave all our friends, we got to ask two people to move with us. I asked my good buddy Atomica, while Eldridge asked his girlfriend, Delila. That's around the time when we first met team RWBY…

Finally we are out of Glenn! This was the part that I couldn't figure out, and the part I when completely YOLO on. I actually have a good idea for the next parts, so please leave a review!

See ya!

-Fire


	4. The Dust Heist

Hello all! Before anything else, I want people to know I take a lot of inspiration from Garnet Rose: Another Side and The Achieve Men. You can click here and here to visit both of them. Now, let's start this!

 **(JAIDEN'S POV)**

M.D. activated the earpiece radio for E, checking to make sure it was on. "Alright everyone, remember; don't use your hunting weapons. Authorities get suspicious when they see stuff like that."

Atom sighed, wishing he could just do the heist. "Why do we need this prep? I mean, why do we do the heist? Couldn't we just ask for some dust, and, since you guys are Legends, get it for free?

M.D. was ready to answer. With a good answer, too. "Kid, dust is pricey."

"No shit."

"And those who sell dust take a huge risk, since they need to break more than just even. If we come along, we're gonna get higher prices, because the capitalists think we are fucking made of money."

That bit of aggression at the end made Atom shiver. He wasn't used to hearing M.D. swear. That usually applied to Vanner. Especially after his eye…

Del tried to intervene. "M.D., stop-

M.D. completely ignored her. "Anyway, get moving. This shopkeeper is the only one with the key to the vault, and he likes to turn in early."

 **LATER…**

 **(SHOPKEEPER POV)**

I watched as 4 kids, all with the hood pulled over their eyes, entered the shop. Last time this happened, I almost lost my dust. Now, I keep it locked up, and never give anyone the key.

The one in front pulled a gun and pointed it straight at me. "Alright, old man, listen up. We want the key to the vault, and that's it. Hand it to me, and you get off without a scratch."

 **(JAIDEN'S POV)**

I kindly asked the man. He was reaching for it, and I was surprised at how easy that was. However, I didn't lose my guard, in case it was a gun. Then the strangest thing occurred.

He was halfway through handing me the key, then all of a sudden, a little red dot of blood appeared on his forehead. Then, he fell over, dead.

I stood in shock, then turned around. Everyone else – E, Del, and Atom – was surprised as I was, but I caught a glimpse of a figure in the distance, before he disappeared into an alley.

I phoned in to M.D., hoping he could help. He got there first, though. "EVERYONE ABORT MISSION! Cops are on to you, they'll be there in less than a minute!"

E looked at me with a worried expression, but I knew how to get out of here. "E, how long for a fast car for 4 people?"

"One sec." he said, then pulled out his knife. His knife is one of the best weapons a man could ask for. He has it infused with chrome dust, which is basically superheated gold. As well as stabbing, E could also create objects. By stabbing stuff, he could "download" how it's created into an infinite database, allowing him to let the knife take over, and create the object for him. The dust could also make a whip of varying lengths.

Last week, we were at an antique roadshow, and he saw a Mustang. He knew he would need this, so he snuck up too it, and downloaded it. He loves getting stuff like that.

After checking the blueprint, he knew the time it would take. "12 seconds." This was surprising. Usually it would take a minute or two. He must be practicing with his knife.

Yeah. He does that. Sounds kinda creepy, now that I think about it.

I heard the sirens coming, but luckily, the car was only down one wheel. We all piled in as he finished, me taking driver, and we sped off into the night.

Unfortunately, two springboards launching off Huntresses told me we were in for some company…

 **EARLIER…**

"Sir, we have a break-in on 4th and main, one death reported."

"Torchwick?"

"No, he is locked up. Remember?"

"Yeah, whatever. How bad is it?"

"4 men, all in red hoodies. They got off in some gold car."

"Pfft. Pimp-shits"

"Should we send anyone?"

"…"

"…Sir?"

"Send in Bumbleby. I want to see if the Beacon hit squads can work."

"On it, sir."

So is anyone else excited to watch our first encounter with RWBY?

Leave a review, and I'll get back to ya.

See ya!

-Fire


	5. The War of Downtown Vale

Hey guys! Hope you're ready for a massive war with big explosions, lots of fighting, and bigger explosions.

Yep. Yang will be here.

Anyway, without further adue, let's start this thing!

 **(JAIDEN'S POV)**

Holy shit, they went through with the hit squads. Last I heard, it was a dead deal, but that was in Atlas, four months ago.

Crime must've gone on a rampage.

Anyway, this team was easy to find. Well, at least one was. There was a bright yellow streak flying through the sky, but no one else could be seen.

I was so wrong, but never realized it.

I saw the streak come slowly at first, -probably scouting out, but she found us quickly- then they came flying at us.

I expected a few seconds to react, but they came down immediately. The other one, which I was unaware of, landed a few feet in front of us, and quickly dodged away. Yellow Streak was nowhere, until I heard a loud _CRUNCH!_ and the mustang exploded into a hundred pieces. For a second, I was unable to react, but I recovered quickly. We all flew forward, me and Atom rolling into a fighting stance. Del and E fell face first into a courtyard, but they didn't need help. Within seconds, we had weapons drawn, and were ready to duel.

Yellow Streak had caught an engine to the face, so she was out for a second. The other one, however, was ready to fight, and had a fierce look on her face.

"Atom and I will take the yellow one when she gets back. E, you and Del take the other one. This should be an easy fight."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and E and Del were off.

 **(ELDRIDGE'S POV)**

Del had her sniper out already, and my whip was loose. The huntress looked confident, like she could beat us.

She must not know what she's getting into.

Del put a couple shots at her feet, making her jump. Chrome was making me a jetpack, while Del continued to keep the huntress's attention. Once the pack was complete, I hopped onto a rooftop, just outside the huntress's vision. My whip oozed out quickly, and I took a crack at her. She jumped, and before she could get hit twice, fired some lightning rounds in my direction. I dodged them easily, but the girl was hard set on getting me. While she was distracted, Del took out the sabre and ran down the huntress.

With the blade at her throat, you'd think the girl would stop, right? Yet she continued to struggle. Once Del had her hands, she reached for her weapons, which were a SMG-whip hybrid. The girl relaxed, and I thought we had her. But then the weirdest thing happened.

She disappeared.

 **(JAIDEN'S POV)**

While E and Del took for the night girl, I whipped out my machete, ready to switch to crossbow if she prompted. Atom grabbed his guitar-axe-LMG hybrid and dragged it down to his side, like a fricking madman. She didn't get up, was just lying there. Atom slowly walked over, weapon primed, for any surprises.

He kicked her, see if she was conscious, and she sure as hell was. In an instant, Atom was sprawled on the ground, engine resting on his gut. I saw this in my periph, as I charged straight at her, machete ready to strike. She was turned away, so I caught her off guard, but barely missed. My momentum carried me forward, and I felt a blast send me flying into a wall.

 **(ATOMICA'S POV)**

The engine was heavy as fuck, hurt like a bitch, and knock the wind right out of me. I must've flown fifty feet. I saw E crack his whip, sending the engine flying. I saw Jay in a wall, the yellow bitch with her arm out, some arm gauntlet that fired shotgun shells on the end.

I grabbed my LMG, checked to make sure my 'phones were intact, and fired a volley of stun rounds. She took it, her eyelids shutting out as usual, and then charged.

 **(YANG'S POV)**

I felt the stun rounds hit me, but didn't expect to be affected. My vision went dark, and moving my body felt like running through peanut butter and molasses. I'd never felt so useless in my life, just standing there, waiting to take a hit.

It felt like torture, but I knew they wouldn't expect my semblance to kick in. As I knew, he hit me, and I regained vision. My vision wasn't red though, which took me by surprise. It was always like that with my semblance, and once again, I sat pondering while I got hit.

 **(JAIDEN'S POV)**

I was still sore from the wall, but was fit to fight. Atom and I tore into that little jackass, hitting her constantly, and she just sat there and took it. It was brutal, the beating we gave, but it was hard not to enjoy the satisfaction. While passing during one attack, I caught a glimpse of her.

First of all, her hair was like looking at the sun from the moon - blinding – and her face looked like that of a fricken goddess. I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked by the sight. I turned, wanting a second look, and instead got a face full of shotgun and pure muscle. I was down, but not for the count.

I jumped up, dodged a right hang, then swung at her neck. It clipped her barely, putting a nice slit at her shoulder. She caught me with a blast, sending me back, but I was ready. I switched to my cross, aimed, and fired. She caught it with her shoulder, and was pinned to the wall. Atom tossed a net at her, trapping her, and we ran to aid E and Del.

 **(ELDRIDGE'S POV)**

The girl seemed to vanish, and I was stumped. Bullshit she could get away with 2 trained hunters with eyes on her. Studying the area, I was surprised to feel a blade on my throat.

"Get your weapons on the ground, or I'll cut the kid!" She yelled. I realized how much trouble I was really in, so I dropped Chrome.

 _"_ _What shall I do, sir?"_ he asked

 _"_ _Sneak out of her vision, check on Atomica and Jaiden, then catch her by the throat."_

 _"_ _No lethals?"_

 _"_ _Only if it gets chaotic. Don't want blood on your hands, do ya?"_

 _"_ _Point made. Do a reaching fake."_

I tried to grab Chrome for a reversal, but she tightened her hold and kicked him backwards, behind her. Del watched us, her weapons already put away, and she knew instinctively to cuff her hands.

Chrome successfully silent whipped, something only I could hear, and her neck was lynched. I heard Atom and Jay jump up, and Jay called an evac ship, two cargo.

What happened next makes me call bullshit for the rest of time.

Hope you guys liked that. Took me months to finish, mostly because of school. Next chapter will be quick, just finishing up the battle.

If you could, please leave a review, telling me what you want. I'm open to ideas, because this is my first fanfic, as I've said many-a-time. I have a rough outline of what I want to happen, and want some more ideas.

I think one thing you may want to know is my inspiration for different characters. Next chapter, I'll do character profiles, but for now the inspiration would help make things clearer.

 **JAIDEN-** Oddly, he is a mix of Jason Voorhees, H20 Delirious, and Daryl from The Walking Dead. It will make more sense later on.

 **ATOMICA-** If you have ever played Burnout Paradise, you'll probably recognize this as DJ Atomica.

 **DELILA-** Actually, she is kind of just filler. Later on, something happens, and her inspiration is more understandable, but for now, she's just there.

 **ELDRIDGE-** If King Midas and Blake Belladonna had a baby, well, Blake's a desperate psychopath, because that guy is fucking dead. Also, you would get Eldridge.

 **MARTINEZ-** Raiden from Mortal Kombat. Just like Jaiden, you'll get it later on.

 **SEPHORUS-** Gavin. Just Gavin. His cheery britfulness was just appealing as a character.

 **SEPHORA-** Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't think her weapons have been shown, and her personality is still fairly vague, but she is a big machine nerd.

 **VANNER-** Kano from Mortal Kombat and Geoff. It shows a bit more when we see him next.

I'll try to get the next chapter out by New Years, but if not, don't expect it soon.

See ya!

-Fire


End file.
